


The Squat Man's Mistake

by TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Series: The Squat Man's Mistake [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry Mycroft, BAMF Mycroft, I stole another character, M/M, comment if you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: “Step away, sir.” Mycroft said in his usual no nonsense, dealing with idiots voice. The silver haired man cut his eyes to him but the other didn’t acknowledge the authority in his tone.“No.”
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: The Squat Man's Mistake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938061
Comments: 57
Kudos: 256





	The Squat Man's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my brilliant Mystrade fam!  
> \---  
> I've rated it general audience but if you must know, there is a swear. To be fair, it is a marvellous swear.

Mycroft sipped his whiskey and leaned back against the bar. He vaguely took note of the strangers and acquaintances alike around the room gossiping, negotiating, and sipping their own drinks. Mycroft’s actual attention was on the dashing silver haired man across the room who seemed to be holding his own quite well in a conversation with some of the Prime Minister’s staff.

He swirled the amber liquid in his glass and allowed his obvious attentions to deter anyone else from approaching him. He let a small smile curl at his lips at the sight of the man giving a dramatic show of bowing his leave from the group. They all chuckled at his antics. Mycroft huffed and made to stand. He froze as he watched the next few seconds in slow motion.

The silver haired man turned on his heels quickly, clearly already in search of someone else. His turn didn’t end as smoothly as intended, however, as a rather drunk and unsteady woman stumbled into him. The knock caused both of their drinks to spill quite thoroughly over the front of her cream dress.

Apologies immediately spilled from the man’s mouth despite the fault being entirely on the side of the bumbling woman.

“You great oaf!” Came a bold shout from nowhere and suddenly the silver haired man was grabbed by the lapels by a furious lump of a man. “Look what you’ve done to my awful wife’s awful dress!”

Well, that answered who exactly the furious man was. Possibly not for much longer if his choice of words were anything to go by. Or perhaps they were meant for each other looking at the agreement on the wife’s face.

It was the next exclamation that finally had Mycroft moving swiftly into action.

“How did riff raff like you even get in here?” The squat man raged. He began to push the silver haired man backwards towards a door. “We don’t much like dealing with the likes of you.” He tried to insult some more since the silver haired man held his ground.

Mycroft cut through the gathering crowd with ease to stand before the conflict.

The squat man was pushing ridiculously against an immovable force. He didn’t even notice Mycroft’s approach.

“Step away, sir.” Mycroft said in his usual no nonsense, dealing with idiots voice. The silver haired man cut his eyes to him but the other didn’t acknowledge the authority in his tone.

“No.”

Mycroft sighed. He straightened his back and spoke in the same tone only slightly louder.

“You must have misheard me. I said step away. Sir.”

The silver haired man almost seemed to grin without so much as moving his features. The squat man paled in recognition of the voice. “Mr. Holmes!” His head swung in the direction of Mycroft but he refused to let go of his prey. The appearance of a superior didn’t faze the man, however. Instead, he used the attention to prove his case. “Nothing to worry about here, Mr. Holmes. I’m just taking out the trash. No problem.”

Everyone but the squat man seemed to notice the utter disgust that crossed Mycroft’s face at the words. Or perhaps the man was so intent on his win that he saw it as disgust for the silver haired man.

“I see.” Mycroft nodded slowly. He turned his attention to the silver haired man. “Are you quite alright, Gregory?”

The squat man’s face screwed up in confusion as Gregory nodded and shrugged. “I will be when this pillock lets go of my good jacket.”

“Indeed.” Mycroft tilted his head back to the squat man.

“You know this… this…” The man stuttered.

“Gregory. Yes. What is your name, Mister…?”

“Birling, sir.”

“Mr. Birling. I will say this only once more in words you may better understand.” Myroft stepped forward into Mr. Birling’s space, grabbed a wrist, and twisted.

“Get the _fuck_ off my husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> *edit* Can now be read in Chinese! Thanks to @goldfishandchip the translated work can be found [ here](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=314341&page=1&extra=#pid5116078)


End file.
